


Only Once in a Lifetime

by AquaNinjaPirate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1 percent destined to be alone without soulmates, 99 percent destined for soulmates, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Shimuzu Kiyoko/Original Female Character(s), Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNinjaPirate/pseuds/AquaNinjaPirate
Summary: 99% of the population is granted with the gift of having the name of their soulmate written across their hand right when midnight of their sixth birthday. The remaining 1% doesn’t have any indication of a name being written. It was theorized that those of the 1% are destined to be alone. Tsukishima never had a name written on his hands. Is he destined to be alone while the others around him are destined to find the ones they are meant to be with? Or will he find love anyways?





	Only Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> ALL relationships are minor except for Kuroo x Tsukishima.

When Tsukishima turned five, he has been excited for his next birthday. The whole soulmate name thing was so intriguing and exciting. The concept of being destined for love and be with a person by fate was truly breath taking for the boy. The night before his sixth birthday, around 10:30pm, the blond glasses wearing boy stared down at his hands letting out a loud yawn

“… O-only… one and a half hours left” he said yawning again and froze when he heard his door open slightly. Acting quick, he hid under his covers. He heard a laugh

“Kei, I know you’re awake. I just heard you”

“I’m asleep”

The comforter was pulled away from him, “Oh really now?”

Tsukishima sighed, “Fine, I’m still up Nii-Chan… don’t tell mom”

Akiteru laughed and sat on his little brother’s bed as he saw him sit up, “Kei I know this time is magical. I was the same way at your age, wanting to stay up to see the name as it is written across your hand, but you should get to sleep, you don’t want to be tired for your birthday”

“…but Nii-Chan you only see this once in a lifetime. Please don’t make me miss it” Tsukishima said

“Alright, alright. I’ll wait with you” Tsukishima’s older brother gave in and it was worth it to see the smile on his little brother’s face, even more so when the time comes to see his brother’s bright face light up even more when seeing the name of his soulmate appear onto his hand. The most special moment of any little kid.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ll make sure to wake you up if you fall asleep”

“Promise?”

“Promise”

Tsukishima smiled, “Thanks!”

Within the hour, both fell asleep. Akiteru woke up right when the clock said 11:59pm.

“Crap, Kei wake—” he said but the clock struck midnight and he saw his brother’s hands and had wide eyes. He got up and quickly went to his mother’s room

“Mom wake up!”

Tsukishima woke up and saw it was 12:03am and was all willing to get pissed off at his brother for not keeping his promise to wake him up for this once in a life time moment. However, that feeling was long gone when he looked down at his hands. Then confusion set in Why… why wasn’t there any name? When all of his older school acquaintances got theirs right at the stroke of midnight. Were they lying about the time? He heard two people talk through the ridiculously thin walls… it was his mom and brother

“…A-are you sure honey?”

“There was no name on his hands, either of them”

“… But they usually happen around midnight” there was a soft hmm before a gasp, “You don’t think he is part of the 1% do you?”

“God, I hope not. It would crush him… he… oh god… I hope the theories aren’t true… is he really destined to be alone?”

“Shh, let’s not wake him…”

Tsukishima blocked out the rest as he heard enough. He had wide eyes as tears formed. He held his hands to his chest

‘A-am I really… I’m going to be alone?’ Tsukishima asked utterly crushed

10 years later comes Tsukishima walking down the road towards his high school. Everything that happened all those years ago brought the boy up to be what someone like Kageyama and Hinata would say ‘stingy’ or a ‘cold emotionless asshole’. What did they expect? He was destined to be alone… but then again since he learned that he wore gloves and/or sports tape around his hands so no one can see. He looked to his gloved hands and sighed deeply

“TSUKKI!!”

Tsukishima put his hands in his pocket as Yamaguchi stopped his running to a walk as he got by his side.

“Hey Yamaguchi”

“Hey, how are you doing?”

“… The same”

“Oh… do you want to talk about it?”

Other than his family, Yamaguchi was the only other person to know about his soulmate-less outcome in life

“I appreciate it Yamaguchi… but no offense, there is nothing to talk about. You already met your soulmate in class… you would really never understand what it feels like. Seeing every member of our volleyball team get together with their soulmates and I can and will never have that”

“…Tsukki”

“Let’s just get to class already” he said

During practice after class, the captain called for a break. Everyone gathered and sat on the floor to replenish their strength with snacks and water as well as to chat

“So, how’s all your soulmates?” Daichi asked

“Good” everyone who had a soulmate said. Everyone but Yamaguchi, Kiyoko and Tsukishima sat next to their soulmate

Kageyama and Hinata

Daichi and Sugawara

Nishinoya and Asahi

Tanaka and Ennoshita

Narita and Kinoshita

Kiyoko met her soulmate a while back, but she lives in a completely different district

“So, Yamaguchi, you met your soulmate, right?” Hinata asked, “What are they like?”

“She’s a girl from my class, she is really shy and really cute” he said

“The soulmate-moon phase has come again~” Nishinoya said and Yamaguchi looked to him

“What do you mean?”

“He calls that when someone gets all mushy over their soulmate. He replaced the “honey” in honeymoon” Asahi described

Tsukishima chuckled as Yamaguchi blushed, “That’s ridiculous”

“HEY YOU” Nishinoya glared and was about to go off when he stopped, “Hey, speaking of soulmates you never told us who your soulmate is Tsukishima”

Shit… now Tsukishima’s done it…

“Yeah, why do you cover your hands with the tape? Are you one of those who don’t like the idea of being tied down?” Suga asked curious because he remembers his senpai from last year telling him the same thing

“That’s not it…” Tsukishima said, “I just feel like it’s a personal thing between me and my… soulmate”

“I don’t believe that” Kageyama said, “What’s the real reason you hide it?”

“Kageyama-Kun, that is enough. Tsukki truly feels like it is a personal thing. It took him years to tell me and you guys haven’t even known him for half a year”

Daichi got up before Kageyama could say a thing and announced break was over and that they should practice their routines before practice is completely over

During the drill, Tanaka spiked the ball really hard. Tsukishima tried to block it, but he lost his stance and the ball hit both of his hands in a wrong way causing him to quietly yelp

“Are you ok?” Tanaka asked, “That looked painful”

Tsukishima nodded, “I’m good”

“No you’re not, you’re bleeding” Suga said going to Tsukishima and dragged him to the side bench and sat down, “You guys continue practicing” he said and turned to Tsukishima and made sure his fingers stopped bleeding after that he saw some of the wrapping was ripped off

“I’ll need to take your wraps off to check if you’re not hurt… is that ok?” Suga asked and Tsukishima sighed and nodded. Tsukishima watched as Suga was careful in not trying to hurt him as he took off his wraps on both hands. He then saw him stare at his hands and looked to him with wide eyes. Tsukishima’s look in his eyes told Suga everything and that brought tears to his eyes. Suga pulled him into a hug. Practice came to a standstill as they turned to see Suga hug the boy. That wasn’t like him so Daichi went over as everyone besides Yamaguchi were confused

Daichi was facing Tsukishima’s back and was about to ask what was wrong when he saw Suga look at him

‘One Percent’ Suga mouthed and used his eyes only to look to Tsukishima and back. Daichi put his hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. These actions were so out of the blue and it wasn’t like he was hurt that bad… so everyone thought that it may be the case with the soulmate and chose to remain quiet when Kageyama spoke up without thinking

“So, you’re part of the unloved percent. Not even the universe thought you should be with anyone”

Tsukishima froze as all of his childhood insecurities and fears of being alone resurfaced. He pushed Suga off from the hug and ran out of the gym so fast; faster than anyone ever thought. Everyone in the room turned to Kageyama. Yamaguchi punched Kageyama in the face as he held a face full of anger-filled words that wanted to come out. Yamaguchi huffed out in ager before running after the room to catch up with his best friend.

“… That was cold” Tanaka said shaking his head in disapproval and his best bro, Nishinoya, nodded for once in his life he was dead silent.

“Kageyama… you went too far” Hinata said as Kageyama rubbed his cheek and the three third years came up to him with angry looks

“… I… I didn’t mean to say that” he said and looked 100% truthful and seemed to regret the words that came out of his mouth and the third years had nothing with it

“That doesn’t negate the fact you said it! What was going through that head of yours!?” Daichi basically yelled out in anger but as soon as the anger came into being it dissipated, and he sighed out, “You probably really hurt him Kageyama… more than what we can ever know”

“None of us can ever know what he is going through… the 1% is destined to be alone without a soulmate and he knows it, yet he sees us with our soulmates daily and sees the love… something he knows he can’t have… that alone must’ve hurt. You didn’t even need to say anything” Asahi said in the nice tone of his but there was a hint of anger… the most you would get from a pissed off Asahi

“You saying that is so low. I don’t care if you don’t like him, but that was severely uncalled for” Suga said

“I know! I didn’t mean to say it!” Kageyama said and Suga grabbed his arm

“You’re coming with me. We’re finding Yamaguchi and help find Tsukishima. You’re going to apologize” Suga said and Kageyama left with him silently because he did need to apologize… even if he didn’t quite like the blonde, there was no excuse for his behavior

“We’ll be back later Daichi” Suga said as they left to find Yamaguchi

Tsukishima ran to a bridge where no one would think to find him. He clenched his eyes hard and was breathing through his clenched teeth. He grabbed the railing for of the bridge with both hands and peered over it to the fast gushing water of the river bellow

“… This is… he’s right… I’m alone…… I guess if I have to be alone…” He said as he wasn’t thinking rationally as he pushed himself up to stand on the bridge railing.

A tall guy with, what you would call, bedhead was walking to the bridge when he saw this blonde stood up on the railing. His heart nearly stopped when seeing this especially when he heard the louder ‘goodbye whoever cares’ from said blonde.

“Hey! Don’t do anything you’ll regret!” he yelled running to the boy who jumped. The black-haired teen grabbed the railing to secure his weight as he leaned over as quickly as he could. He stuck out his hand and caught the falling boy by his wrist and used his strength in his abs and his arms to pull them both up with a grunt. Both were sitting, and the savior was panting and looked to the boy who was in shock someone actually saved him. He then got up and started yelling

“What were you thinking!? Do you know how close that was? If I was any later you would be toast!” he yelled running his hand through his hair and sighed before smirking, “My timing was impeccable I must say. A gift truly”

“… A gift? More like curse” he said and the guy’s smirk disappeared and he sighed before sitting next to the suicidal teen

“Hey, listen. I know life gets tough but there are better things out there to consider suicide. Like meeting your soulmate. It’s supposed to be magical”

“… What soulmate?” Tsukishima asked bitterly shocking the one who saved his life

“… 1%?” he asked and when seeing the guy he saved nod he let out a humorless chuckle, “Welcome to the club”

Seeing Tsukishima look confused and a little suspicious of him he showed him his hands. No soulmate name.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Tsukishima didn’t know why but he felt compelled to tell him everything about his childhood dreams of wanting to meet his soulmate and what happened today. It made him feel better that the guy was listening to him and looked like he understood everything. Unlike Yamaguchi. He was a great friend and all… but he just didn’t understand what it was like to be in the 1% and destined to not be loved… not like this guy who was in the 1%. The guy sighed out

“Your friend sounds like a real jackass”

“He isn’t my friend.”

“Ah. So, the reason you’re here is because of that?”

“Not because of what he said; he’s a dumbass. It just brought up the fears I had when I was a kid. If I am destined to be alone for the rest of my life, then I should just end it. Have you had thoughts like that?”

“Err… sometimes. I mean I know what it’s like. Staying up the night before your birthday… excited to see it but the name you expect to show up like magic never came. It’s crushing… especially when you learn you are of the percent that is destined to be without soulmates… I know it all” Kuroo said smiling slightly before sighing, “I lived it”

“…H-how do you… I mean…”

“How do I live with it? Well this is what I think. I have the greatest friends in the whole world. I wouldn’t give that up for anything even if I am destined to be alone without anyone. After all, it is better to have someone by your side than no one at all, even if they are just a friend” Kuroo said and Tsukishima looked like he was thinking

“Ah… good point” Tsukishima said thinking of how Yamaguchi has always been there for him and smiled, “My friend Yamaguchi is awesome… he tries to understand what I’m going through but he always feels bad when he doesn’t” he said and Kuroo laughed

“Aww man, your friend actually _tries_ to understand you?” Kuroo playfully whined out and Tsukishima looked at him incredulously

“Are you kidding? And you say they are what makes you not have those thoughts?” Tsukishima said and Kuroo laughed full heartedly

“They are the best in other ways. It’s common that those of the 99% wouldn’t understand. Your friend sounds like a keeper, keep him” he said grinning

“I will, don’t worry” Tsukishima said

“My best bro is the type of friend that would kill me if I tried to off myself anyways, so not much I can do in that factor” Kuroo said grinning, “He is my rival after all” he said confusing Tsukishima

“Rival?”

“Yep. We used to be on the same volleyball team back in middle school. Now we’re captains of our different high school teams” he said, and Tsukishima laughed

“Volleyball… I should have figured”

“Don’t like volleyball?” Kuroo asked and Tsukishima shook his head

“No, I’m just surrounded by people with volleyball on the mind like all the time… like our setter or his redhead hyperactive soulmate”

“ _Our_ setter?”

“I’m a first year on my high school’s volleyball team”

“Really? Well, I guess that makes sense the way you described hurting your hands… do they hurt?”

“Nah” Tsukishima said and Kuroo knew it was a lie but still got up

“Well you should go find your team, they’re probably scared worth shit the way you ran out. Which is true considering the state I found you in” Kuroo said

“Oh, ha-ha” Tsukishima deadpanned and saw the guy smile a toothy grin when he offered his hand to help him up. Tsukishima grabbed his hand and the two instantly pulled back from the other with a slight gasp. Tsukishima looked to his hand and had wide eyes

“What is it?” Kuroo asked somewhat concerned he hurt his new friend’s already hurt hands.

“… A name is appearing”

“What?” Kuroo asked as it seems a little farfetched for a 1%.

“Ku… roo… Te.. tsu… rou…” he read it as it appeared and saw the guy who saved him look shocked, “What’s—?”

“… A-are you Tsukishima Kei?”

“…Yeah. Were you looking for me?”

“No… I’m here only because of my team had a practice match here” he said and heard Tsukishima ask how he knew his name then. Slowly, Kuroo turned his hand to show Tsukishima to show him that his name appeared there. It was his name

“Are you Kuroo Tetsurou?” Tsukishima asked and the other guy Kuroo nodded.  Kuroo kneeled down and both hesitantly raised their hands with the name on it towards the other. They finally connected hands, and both felt a spark. The exact spark the news always went into great detail over. It was the spark soulmates of the 99% felt when grasping their hands for the first time

“Oh my god… this is really happening” Kuroo said in shock and Tsukishima had tears form. Kuroo removed his hand from Tsukishima’s and sat next to him pulling him into a hug. The first hug for the 99% was stated to make their names on their hands glow their favorite colors. The name on Kuroo’s hand glowed a bright blue as the name on Tsukishima’s glowed a bright red.

Kuroo had tears form, “My favorite color is red”

“Mine is blue” Tsukishima said with more tears forming

“…This really is happening… we’re really soulmates” Kuroo said

“I don’t understand why… I thought I was supposed to be alone… that the 1% is the unloved percentage”

“Hey, I’m not complaining, you?” Kuroo said smiling a toothy grin and Tsukishima shook his head

“No”

“Good” Kuroo said, “Besides they couldn’t possibly have any actual evidence to back that up do they?”

“I guess not. It would be hard to gather a lot of us just to test the theories. They did the test on two and nothing worked, but that was only two people”

“True”

“You’re the only other 1% I’ve met” Tsukishima said and Kuroo looked shocked

“You too?”

“It’s not that shocking considering 1 in every 1,000 people are classed as 1%” Tsukishima said and Kuroo shrugged and nodded.

“Based on our experience, the theory that 1% isn’t destined to be alone, they are destined to meet their soulmate first, don’t you think that’s plausible?” Kuroo asked and Tsukishima laughed

“Maybe” Tsukishima said, “I only came here because no one would find me here”

“… I actually got lost… and got here from making one too many wrong turns” Kuroo said and Tsukishima smirked

“It’s fate”

Kuroo beamed happily, “Y’know I’ve barely met you or know much about you, yet I feel as if I’ve known you my whole entire life”

“Don’t be silly” Tsukishima said giving a really happy smile that he never did before because he was never this happy before

“That smile of yours tells me you feel the same” Kuroo said smiling happily as well and smirked when he looked to his hand

“What is it?” Tsukishima asked

“Oh, Tsuuuuukki~” Kuroo sang out causing Tsukishima to blush slightly. He only ever allowed Yamaguchi to call him that as everyone else who called him that sounded annoying… however… something felt right about Kuroo calling him that.

“Lookie where your name is~” He sang out as he lifted his hand and wiggled the fingers. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes… it was the right hand. If the 99% person has the name on the right hand, they would be the dominant one in the relationship and the other is submissive.

“That is for the 99% only”

“What makes you so sure it isn’t for the 1% as well?” Kuroo asked and Tsukishima huffed

“I’m not one to be submissive Kuroo San” he said, Kuroo heard an indication he was going to continue

“And?”

“And you’re going to have a difficult time trying to tame me” Tsukishima said

“Oh?” Kuroo chuckled leaning in close, “Well I guess it’s a good thing I like a good challenge” he said pulling him into a kiss. That kiss sent shockwaves and shivers down each other’s spines. Kuroo escalated the kiss and within a few minutes the kiss was broken.

Kuroo gasped, “Damn Tsukki you really are quite the fighter”

“Told you so” Tsukishima said smirking and Kuroo laughed

“I’m going to enjoy this challenge” he said playfully and both of them leant in to kiss

“Tsukki…” “Tsukishima...” “Kei…”

“Kuroo…” “Dude…” “Bro…”

They both broke off the kiss and looked the opposite ways. Down the way Tsukishima looked was Yamaguchi, Sugawara, Akiteru and Kageyama. Down Kuroo’s direction of sight was Bokuto, Kenma, and Yaku. Both sets of teams shared the same look of concern, shock and some other emotion/feeling that was not able to be determined.

“Fuck…” both muttered softly before looking back to each other with looks that represented what the other was thinking. They looked extremely desperate… being alone as the 1% and kissing or “attacking” on another guy who would be more likely to be part of the 99%. Especially after Tsukishima ran out the way he did when Kageyama said what he said. Kuroo gave Tsukishima a smile

“This sucks” Kuroo said still grinning and laughed hard followed by Tsukishima. This situation would have been highly embarrassing if it wasn’t that their childhood dreams came true. Tsukishima got the chance he missed as a 6-year-old… he finally saw a name magically appear on his hand. 10 years too late, sure, but hey it happens only once in a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever soulmate fanfiction~


End file.
